Grand Voyage- Log 38
Log 38: The Three Trials Part 4 “So you’re my counterpart-thingy?” Art asked, leaning down to speak to one of the soldier Shroomians, “I guess a soldier’s cool.” “Gaot.” the soldier replied, nodding. “Gao gao gao gao’n gao.” “Clear the arena?” Art asked, straightening up. He was standing at one end, while several of the soldiers were standing on the other, tossing their weapons to the side as they began stretching, “I have to fight these guys?” “Gao,” the soldier said. “I dunno,” Art mused, “it doesn’t LOOK very hard....” “Gao gao!” the soldier barked. “Got it. Don’t underestimate them,” the Majin nodded, hand on his chin, “well, let’s get this over wit-” A fist crashed into his face, smashing him into one of the arena’s walls. ---- “Oho!” Stormy said happily, hugging a female Shroomian shaman who had just spoken to her, “you’re so cute~! And I can talk to you too!” “Gaowaii,” the female Shroomian muttered a bit thinly. “Hm?” Stormy asked, holding it back at arms’ length and looking at it curiously, “what was that again?” “Gaowaii gao gao.” “Didn’t catch it.” “Gaota gaowaii gao.” “Not a clue~” “GAO!” the female Shroomian barked, causing Stormy to shrink a little bit. “Okay, okay,” the doctor admitted, “I heard you, but... DO I HAVE TOO?! IT’S SO AWFUL!” “What’s our trail, Stormy-chawn?” Sid asked, who was hovering nearby much like a moon orbiting a planet, “I’m sure it’s completely perfect~!” “Y-you have to....” Stormy struggled to release the words. “I have too.....” Sid asked, eyes shining in anticipation. “Stare at me for five minutes without thinking a single erotic thought.” The navigator collapsed to the floor, his eyes going blank at the sheer horror of what awaited him in this test. ---- “Hmmm....” Knave pondered, looking out over the vast expanse of valley before him, “it seems like we should....” “Gao!” Gopher suddenly piped up, waving his arms at his owner a bit frantically, “gao gao gao!” “Eh?” Knave asked, turning his head towards his Shroomian companion, “what was that?” “Gao....” Gopher began, “gao gao gao.... gao’n gao?” Knave paused, staring at his counterpart, then shrugged and began walking down into the valley, his foot coming down onto an orange flower. “I thought it was obvious! You-” As soon as his foot touched the flower, it exploded, covering our protagnist with a wall of flame. ---- “Guh,” Art muttered, pulling himself to his feet and staring at his opponents. The Shroomian warriors who had attacked him were now MUCH larger than they had been originally, about the size of a regular human, and their muscles had expanded accordingly. They cracked their knuckles, staring at him. The Majin stood up, wiping blood from his mouth. “Heh,” he said wryly, “guess this is gonna be harder than I thought.” He pushed his foot into the ground, causing a small crater to form around him. He then pulled himself down into a fighting position. “Well?” he called to the warriors, “come at me!” ---- “Gao!” Gopher cried frantically, running towards the small section of the valley that was now filled with flames, “gao! Gao!” As he reached it, the flames partially cleared, as Knave stood up, small burn marks now covering his skin, part of his shirt shaved off. “Gah,” he muttered unhappily, “stupid flame. Getting in my way.” He finally noticed Gopher, then grinned. “So, ready to clear this test?” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters